


Sleep Isn't Easy

by RedTeamsTrickster (TattooedTrickster)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Panic, Take it as you will, Tucker has coffee, Wash doesn't sleep well, it felt right, it's vaguely gay, this is unintentionally sorta gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedTrickster/pseuds/RedTeamsTrickster
Summary: Wash has a hard time sleeping.





	Sleep Isn't Easy

Ticking slower and slower, the clock is loud in his ears so he covers them. He curls up as his heart begins to pick up and he feels the cold sweat trickling across his skin. His head is spinning with regret and worry until he's drowning in it. The tears start falling slowly from his eyes. He doesn't weep loudly, instead he's silently wishing for all of it to stop.

It takes an hour, maybe more, and then he's finally calming down. Breathing easier he uncurls his body and stares at the ceiling. He can feel the stains on his cheek and the pain in his neck but he knows that sleep won't come easy. It never did. Instead he'll toss and turn in a fit of night terrors until his body jolts him awake at just the right time.

"Dude, are you okay?"

He looks over at the man in his doorway, holding a cup of coffee. "I'm fine."

The other rolls his eyes in response, placing the cup down a little too roughly on the nightstand. "I call bull on that."

He doesn't respond to the accusation. He simply sits up, grabs the coffee and sips it, letting the morning routine commence.


End file.
